yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 079
=Summary= After Marik's attempt to defeat Yugi and the Pharaoh by using his Millennium Rod to control his friends backfired, he sets his sights on defeating the Pharaoh at the Battle City Finals. Within Bakura's mind, Marik convinces Yami Bakura to also enter the Battle City Finals. Yami Bakura takes over the "good" Bakura's body, steals a Duel Disk and Locator Card from a random duelist and heads to a graveyard, following a rumor there are Duels being held there. He finds Bonz, Sid and Zygor dressed in Halloween costumes, terrorizing random duelists in order to obtain Locator Cards without even dueling. Even though they'd already obtained 5 Locator Cards this way, Yami Bakura is not impressed and challenges Bonz to a duel in the Shadow Realm. Not knowing any better, Bonz accepts. Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey Wheeler have both qualified for entry into the Battle City Finals. By putting the Locator Cards on the Duel Disk (5 in the Monster Card Zones and the last in the Field Spell Zone) they receive instructions to go to an old stadium which would be the location of the Finals... but is it really? =Major Events= *Yami Bakura and Bonz begin a Duel in the Shadow Realm. *Whoever wins goes directly to the Finals and the loser would be trapped in the Shadow Realm for all eternity (or Hell in the original Japanese anime). =Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Bonz= Turn 1: Yami Bakura * Summons "Headless Knight" in Attack Position (1450 ATK / 1700 DEF). * Sets a card. Turn 2: Bonz * Summons "The Snake Hair" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). * "The Snake Hair" attacks and destroys "Headless Knight" (Yami Bakura: 4000 → 3950 Life Points). Turn 3: Yami Bakura * Activates his set Magic Card, "Shallow Grave", which allows both players to Special Summon 1 monster from each Graveyard in Defense Position. He re-summons "Headless Knight" (1450 ATK / 1700 DEF), but Bonz's Graveyard is currently empty.In the OCG/TCG, both players must have at least 1 monster in their Graveyard if "The Shallow Grave" is activated. is summoned.]] * Tributes "Headless Knight" to summon his "The Earl of Demise" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 700 DEF). * "The Earl of Demise" attacks and destroys Bonz's "Snake Hair" (Bonz: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). Turn 4: Bonz * Normal Summons "Dragon Zombie" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 0 DEF). * Pays 800 Life Points (Bonz: 3500 → 2700 Life Points) to activate "Magic Burial", which re-summons "Snake Hair" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Dragon Zombie" and "Snake Hair into "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" (2200 ATK/ 1800 DEF). * Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack on the same turn they are Fusion Summoned.In the OCG/TCG, the rule of not being able to attack with a Fusion Monster as soon as it's on the field is not necessary. * Sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Bakura * Bonz activates his face-down card, "Skull Invitation": Now, whenever a card goes to the Graveyard, the owner of that card will automatically take 300 damage per card. * Yami Bakura activates his Magic Card, "Spiritualistic Medium", which allows him to discard his entire hand in order to increase the ATK of one of his monsters by 500 for every card he just discarded. * With 4 cards discarded, Bakura's "Earl of Demise" gains 2000 ATK ("Earl of Demise's" ATK: 2000 → 4000). * "Skull Invitation's" effect activates, inflicting 1200 damage to Yami Bakura (Yami Bakura: 3950 → 2750 Life Points). * "The Earl of Demise" attacks and destroys "Great Mammoth of Goldfine" (Bonz: 2700 → 900 Life Points). * Due to "Skull Invitation's" effect, Bonz also takes 300 points of damage, since his "Mammoth" was sent to the Graveyard (Bonz: 900 → 600 Life Points). Turn 6: Bonz * Activates "Nightmare's Steelcage", which prevents every monster from attacking for 2 of his turns. * Sets a card. Turn 7: Yami Bakura * Activates "Ectoplasmer"This card was played like a Field Spell Card, but the real OCG/TCG card is a Continuous Spell Card.and tributes his "Earl of Demise" to inflict damage to Bonz's Life Points equal to half of his monster's original ATK. * Since the original ATK of "The Earl of Demise" is 2000, Bonz takes 1000 damage (Bonz: 600 → 0 Life Points). * Yami Bakura wins. =Epilogue= * By losing the duel, Bonz, Sid and Zygor are banished to the Shadow Realm. * Yami Bakura obtains his sixth Locator Card, qualifying for the Battle City Finals. Notes =Featured Cards =